We Are Young
We Are Young ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der dritten Staffel, Die Zeit deines Lebens, und wird von Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Sam und Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Während des Liedes kommen Brittany, Mercedes, Santana und Sugar, die jetzt ebenfalls ein Mitglied ist, wieder zu den New Directions zurück, nachdem Quinn sie überzeugen konnte, in dem sie ihnen erzählt hat, dass sowohl Rachel als auch Will eingewilligt haben, dass die Troubletones pro Wettkampf je eine Nummer performen dürften. Gegen Ende des Songs erscheint Will in der Aula und ist glücklich mit dem, was er sieht. Am Ende versammeln sich alle in einer Gruppenumarmung. Das Original stammt von FUN. '''aus ihrem zweiten Album "Some Nights" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics '''Rachel: Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State My lover, he's waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and Finn: I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're tryin' to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know, I'm trying hard to take it back Sam (und Quinn): So if by the time The bar closes (And you feel like falling down) (I'll carry you home) Finn mit New Directions: Tonight We are young Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, Than the sun! Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, Than the sun! Santana: Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I, I just thought Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart Rachel: But our friends are back So let's raise a cup 'Cause I found someone to carry me home Finn mit New Directions: Tonight Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: We are young So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, Than the sun! (Mercedes: Whoa!) Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions (New Directions): Tonight We are young (We are young!) So let's set the world on fire! (Fire!) We can burn brighter, (Brighter!) Than the sun! Quinn mit New Directions harmonierend: Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Finn mit New Directions (Quinn): The world is on my side (Carry me home tonight) I have no reason to run So will someone come and (Just carry me home tonight) Carry me home tonight Santana mit New Directions (Quinn): The angels never arrived (Carry me home tonight) But I can hear the choir So someone come and carry me home (Just carry me home tonight) Rachel (und Finn): Tonight We are young (So let's set the world on fire) (We can burn brighter,) (Than the sun!) Mercedes: We are young! Santana mit New Directions: Tonight (Mercedes: Yeah!) We are young (New Directions: We are young!) Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions (New Directions): So let's set the world on fire (Fire!) We can burn brighter, (Brighter!) Than the sun! Finn und Rachel: So if by the time The bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry You home Tonight Trivia *Das ist Rachels 100. Solo in einer Performance *Der Song erreichte Nummer 1 in den iTunes US-Charts. *Der Song verkauftee mehr als 455.000 digitale Downloads in den USA, womit er der 7. bestverkaufte Glee-Song ist. *Der Song debütierte auf und erreichte Platz #12 in den US Billboard Hot 100 Charts. *Glees Cover ist weitgehend bekannt, für das Vorstellen von FUN.s Originalversion zum Mainstream, verantworlich zu sein. *Der Wolkenhintergrund wurde auch bei Dog Days Are Over in Neue Welten benutzt, die ebenso eine festliche Nummer nach den Sectionals war. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Fehler *Man kann Brittany und Santana Händchenhalten sehen, aber in der nächsten Einstellung tun sie es nicht. *Brittany geht von stehen mit Rory zu umarmen von Mike, dann wieder zurück zu stehen mit Rory. Dies wiederholt sich zweimal. *Man kann sehen, wie Kurt mit Artie, Quinn und Rory auf Brittany, Mercedes, Santana und Sugar zugeht, als ob er sie grüßen wollte. Aber wenn die nächste Szene sie zeigt, ist Kurt nicht bei den anderen zu sehen. *Wenn Brittany und Rory sich umarmen, wirbelt er sie herum. In der nächsten Einstellung sind sie zu sehen, mit der Hand auf der Schulter des jeweils anderen, während sie mit ihren freien Händen Händchenhalten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez